


PJO & HOO Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by the Percy Jackson & The Olympians series and The Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/pjo-hoo-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	PJO & HOO Playlist

01\. How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty

02\. C'mon by Panic! At The Disco & Fun. 

03\. Nothing Left To Say by Imagine Dragons

04\. All Alright by Fun.

05\. Glory and Gore by Lorde

06\. Some Nights by Fun.

07\. Find You by Zedd Feat. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant

08\. Atlas by Coldplay

09\. Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars

10\. Legendary by The Summer Set

11\. Underdog by Imagine Dragons

12\. In Plain Sight (Inspired by The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan) by Jenna Clare

13\. I Won't Let You Go by Snow Patrol

14\. Fix You by Coldplay

15\. Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia

16\. Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson

17\. Enemy Camp (Inspired by The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan) by Jenna Clare

18\. Pompeii by Bastille

19\. Young And Beautiful by Lana Del Rey

20\. Haunt by Bastille

21\. We Are Giants by Lindsey Stirling Feat. Dia Frampton

22\. We Will Stay (Inspired by The Son of Neptune by Rick Riordan) by Jenna Clare

23\. If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic

24\. Maybe Tonight by The Summer Set


End file.
